


Dread Whispers In The Back Of My Head

by phobphil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excitement. Disappointment. Confusion. Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Whispers In The Back Of My Head

The first time he hears about the core of Fairy Tail finally appearing after seven long years he feels heavy, like a weight has just been dropped on him. He thinks it's excitement, excitement to finally meet The Salamander, to fight Natsu Dragneel, and to _beat_ him. The excitement of finally being able to fulfill his promise to Lector. It's what he tells himself because he knows, refuses to admit, that what he feeels is _dread_. Dread means weakness, dread means bringing shame not only to Sabertooth and himself, but to Lector as well. Dread means, to him, that he's afraid to face Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. _Absolutely ridiculous!_ He's a third generation Dragon Slayer, one of the strongest mages in Sabertooth, _he killed Weisslogia_. There is no reason why he should feel dread about meeting the Dragon Slayer he is _meant_ to beat(he can feel it), and he tells himself this until he believes it.

\---

The first time he meets him, sees Natsu Dragneel face to face, he feels like he's been punched in the gut. The man he has looked forward to meeting, to _beating_ , barely looks older than himself(he heard the rumors but didn't think they were real). Seeing that young face is uncomfortable to say at least, there's just something confounding about the young face of Natsu Dragneel, like it doesn't _belong_. Sting himself doesn't understand it, the reason why he feels like this isn't Natsu Dragneel (the one he knows in his mind). The confusion is weakness. Weakness he can't afford to have, so he taunts Natsu, taunts him for not being able to kill Acnologia. For not killing his own dragon. How can he call himself a Dragon Slayer when he can't slay a dragon? It's a dreadful experience for the child he used to be, the child who used to look up to Natsu. 

\---

He doesn't understand(not when its obvious they feel just as bad as he does in the "chariot") how they can keep going , how they are willing to crawl to the finish line for two points. So against his better judgement he asks. He asks and regrets having asked because the answer is truly a ridiculous concept to the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. And he doesn't want to acknowledge it, the familiarity that comes with that answer, because he _doesn't understand why_. There is no reason for him to understand Natsu Dragneel and his answer, it shouldn't be familiar as if though he has heard it before because _he hasn't_. In confusion, and confusion led anger, he gives up. He lets the two crawl for the remaining points, the breadcrumbs of this game really. _For his comrades? What a joke_ , he thinks completely unaware of the whispers behind his ears. 

\---

_For our comrades. For our family. For our children._

\---

He still can't believe it. He can't contain himself, can't contain his glee, can't help but feel _proud_ of him! _What has his life turned into?_ , he wonders. Natsu Dragneel actually had the guts to come and attack Sabertooth, to attack Master Gemma! He wants to laugh, to scream, to cry, too many emotions at once, he doesn't understand what he's feeling. He knows one thing though, one thing he will admit if only to himself. He is proud of Natsu Dragneel proud to have him as his competition. Proud that his goal, his victory against him, will be all the sweeter because it's against a man like Natsu. Proud to have looked up to him as a child.

**Author's Note:**

> This theory won't leave me alone.


End file.
